Pool of Tears
by xRainbowNinjax
Summary: DxG, It starts out when Gwen moves to  a new town in Kindergarten,Im, Bad at summary's... Hmm
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Island/Action and World tour, NEVER Happened. This starts out when, Gwen first moves to.. uh, Canada, Yeah Canada, In Kindergarten

's P.O.V .:He was the teacher... Hehe, Poor little ones.

"Okay, you spoiled rats get a new.. Eh, Classmate. Everyone, Welcome, Gwendolyn Park."

Gwen walks in, wearing a black and Purple Skulls long sleeve t-shirt, Faded black jeans, and flats with purple bows. Her hair is Jet black, Swept into a side ponytail. Everyone stares at her, Until Heather rudely says:

"Oh great, A weird Gwoth girl!"

Gwen's P.O.V

"Oh great, A weird Gwoth Girl!"

I looked over at. her and was about to speak, but decided to not start anything. Instead i asked Mr. Mclean and said:

"Wheres my seat?"

"I don't care! Just, Sit in a empty seat."

I looked around for one hoping it's not by.. her. I spotted a seat, but my luck, it was next to..well you know!

"Ew! Mr. Mclean, Does Gothy HAVE to sit next to me!" Heather whined.

"Heather, Stop whining, and DEAL with it!"Mclean stated.

Heather? That's her name? Well, At least, i don't have to say Her, over and over again..

Ring

"Oh look, you wasted class, Recess and lunch everyone, like you deserve it.."

Still Gwens P.O.V But Outside

"Hey Gothy, Whats wrong, cant open your soda?Here let me help you-"

I didn't know what was happening until, i felt ice cold soda splash on me. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh no, Gothy upset? *Heather starts laughing and walks away*"

I was so upset, i ran off. I ran out of the school yard where no one could find me. Sure, i didn't know where i was going, but i didn't care. i found a park, i decided to rest by a tree. i sat there crying, until i heard someone say:

"Hey, That's my tree!"

i looked behind me and saw nothing.

"W-who and where are you!"i said through the tears,

"Up here,*he jumped down and noticed that Gwen was crying* Why are you crying?"

"H-Heather-"

"Don't say anymore, i know heather."

"Really? What grade are you in?"

"Kindergarten, But i skipped today, way to much drama, Wait, who are you, and how do you know heather?"

"M-my names Gwen, I'm new, and my first day, A freaking Disaster! Whats your name?"

"Duncan"

"Cool."

I stopped crying and started scratching my arms.

"Why are you scratching your arms?"Duncan asked.

"No reason..."

"Gwenny, Tell me."

"No!"

"Gwen! Please!"

"NO!" i have had enough and started to run off, But of course Duncan had to follow. I started to cry.

Duncan's P.O.V

I wanted to know what was bothering her, SO bad, i pinned her down and raised her sleeve. As in result i saw dozens of bruises.

"Who did this!"

"No one!"Gwen Screamed

"Please tell me!"

"M-mommy and d-daddy will hurt me!"

Once she said that, i knew exactly who did it, since i can't hurt adults,i decided to change the subject.

"Uh.. Schools about to end.. Lets get going so are Mommy's and Daddy's aren't worried and freak on us."

I helped her up, and pulled down her sleeve. We started walking to the school.

"You know, you smell like soda,"

"Shut it Duncan."She said smiling and laughing.

The way to school was silent, we might of made each other laugh on the way there, other then that.. nothing.

At school and Gwen's P.O.V

"Come on Duncan, my mom's going to be here soon!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Once we got inside my mommy came through the door and came to me.

"How was your first day hun?"

Yeah, around other people, she sounds like the best mom to have! But at home, its Hell.

"Good."

"Meet any friends?"

"One."

"Do you want to go to his or her house today?"

"Sure, let me ask HIM"

I walked over to Duncan.

"Can i come over today?"

"Sure, i'll ask my mom. Who is right over there.."

I walked with him over to his mom.

"Hey mom, Can my new friend Gwen come over?"

"If it's alright with her mom then, yes."

I looked around for her, but couldn't find her.

"Um, she left already, but she said i could."I half lied.

"Well okay then, lets go!"

At Duncan's house and his room, and P.O.V

"Hey Gwen, Want to tell me about those bruises?"

She looked like she wanted to, but she couldn't.

"You don't have to tell me.."I reassured her

"It was my mom and dad. They always abuse me if, i dont brush my teath, wake up at 4:30 in the morning, don't follow her rules, and clean my room, eat all my veggies, watch t.v well, you get the picture.."

I saw her start to tear up.

"You can stay here if you like!"

"Sure, i won't even call my mom."

"Good :D, Let me ask my mom"

I left the room and walked down the hall. I spotted my mom in the living room.

"Hey mom Gwen's staying over, she already called her mom, she said yes."I lied

"Well ok.?"

I walked down the hall, back to my room.

"She said you could."

The rest of the night, we just got to know each continued talking until my mom came in and told us its time for bed.

"Good night.. Pasty, Yeah pasty's your new nick name :)"

"Night, Juvie"

"How did you know i went there!"

"I never went through your room.."She said then giggled.

At that moment, i realized, i had a best friend named Gwen. And that today, would start a whole new adventure. I continued my thinking until i drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So I decided to have the last chapter be a, Flashback. So I guess now There 16! I hope you're not mad.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own TDI in any way, shape or form! xD<br>**** _  
><strong>

**.:Gwen's P.O.V:.  
><strong>Tomorrow's an exciting day, mine and my best friend's 11 year anniversary. Well, how many year's we've known each other actually. We are planning to just see a movie; well that's what he told me at least. He already knows, I hate surprises, just like him.  
>"Gwen, Its time to go to sleep. "Mom said.<br>When I was younger, yes, my mom was a bitch, but now, she's normal. I seriously don't know what happened. I think it has to do something with her hitting her head. And my dad? He went to jail, for hitting my mom's head against the wall.  
>"Got it mom, G'nite!"<p>

-  
>Duncan's POV <p>

Gwen might think I'm taking her to a movie, but really, I'm entering her and me to sing Bring me to life, for the talent show . Now, after that happens, I'll see how much she hates me. Ha-ha.  
>"Duncan, Get your lazy butt up in your bed a sleep in it! "My mom yelled.<br>Both my parent are Cops, Shocking I know!  
>"My lazy butt doesn't want to get up."<p>

"Duncan!"

"Ok, ok I'm leaving!"

"The place you're leaving better be your room!"

"Eh, Sure!"

-  
>The. Next. Day.<p>

-  
>Gwens P.O.V<p>

*yawn* Why does my brothers band have to practice at 8 in the morning? Well no use trying to get back to bed.  
>I check my phone for any missed calls are texts. Hmm, 2 missed calls, and 2 texts.<p>

1 from Trent-"Hey babe, want to go out tonight?-Love Trent."

"Um, me and Duncan are going out tonight. How about, tom?"

Yup, me and Trent Anderson are going out. I know what you're saying, "How could a Goth go out with a total hottie?" Well I thought that to, but you know what, it's working.  
>And another from Duncan-"Meet me the school 12"<p>

"School? Ok."

Why would he want to see me at the school?

Nothing special there. Oh well.

I decided to wear, a Green t-shirt with Panic! At the disco. black lettering. Black skinny jeans. And my green high-tops.

Time for my hair.

My hair is jet black and shoulder length, I decided to just have it straight.

As I was walking down the stairs, I tripped on carpet. Yes , carpet.

"Oh my goodness! Gwen are you all right?" My mom screamed.

"Y-yes I think I am, but I got to get going."

"Oh, ok bye!"

-  
>At the school parking lot.<br>Duncans

Where is she? I've been waiting for 5 minutes. Just as I was going to text her, I saw her image come closer and closer until she was right in front of me.

"I have a surprise for you :)"I said.

"What is it, you know I hate surprises Duncan."

"That's why, I signed you up for the talent show"

I saw her face get red as almost she was about to blow.

"Y-You What! Duncan! Are you kidding? Duncan!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started to burst out laughing

"Y-You should of seen your face!"

"Ugh Duncan!"

"Too late to take your name out sweetheart."

"So, What did you sign me up for?"

"Me and you will sing Bring me to life."

"Me, Sing? Duncan!"

*Slap*

"Uh, Ow?"

"How could you? You know I can't go in front of people and sing!"

"I know, I want to break you out of that."

"Well, I guess since I can't get out of it, I guess we can work on it. Now take me to a movie!"

"Yes 'Princess'"

"Don't princess me, that's your princess's name!"

My princess, is Courtney, the C.I.T and President of the school. I know, A Criminal and a C.I.T. Well she couldn't resist.  
>"Haha, anyways lets go to Blood bath 3. (Haha Get it? Remember Duncan saying , Blood Bath 2:Summer of, something lol)<p>

Gwen's P,O,V

The movie was AWESOME. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad.

After me and Duncan said our goodbyes, I headed home. The movie theater and school, are close by my house.

"Ow!" I screamed through tears after I tripped over the steps of my house. My mom came outside and saw me, not caring about me crying. She slapped me.

"Your curfew was THREE HOURS AGO!"

I got up and headed towards my room hearing.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!"

I tried to hold back the tears until I got to my room.  
>I started to bawl.<p>

I got my phone and txted Duncan.

"mom slaped me tripped on steps, come here, o and grounded for a month! :'("

Basically two minutes later he arrived at my window.

'Knock knock knock.'

I got up and opened it.

He came in and hugged me.

"I- I know im 16, but I can't help it!"

"I know Pasty. Let me see, where did she hit you?"

"O-on my face."

I felt Duncan move my bangs out of the way and gasped

"W-what did she do?"

"There's a bruise on your face!"

"W-What?" I got up and went to a mirror and saw a big purple bruise on the side of my face.

Duncan got up and hugged me.

"Do you want me to stay over tonight?"

I nodded.

"Ok. I think you need some rest."

"I want to watch a movie. How about Paranormal activity?"

"Sure Sweetheart."

"T-thanks Juvie"

He started to wipe my tears then went to my TV to put the movie in, while I went to lay on my bed.

He got on my bed and put his arm around me.

Next thing I knew was me falling asleep in his arms, on my bed, watching paranormal activity.

-  
>Duncans P.O.V<p>

I looked over at Gwen and saw her sleeping. At first I was a little uncomfortable, until I positioned myself into a comfortable spot and fell asleep to someone's back getting scratched.


	3. Chapter 3

**I , Rainbowninja does not, Own Total Drama.**

Gwens P.O.V

"Bring! ME! TO! LIFE!" I sang, practicing for the Talent show, in Duncan's Garage.

"Alright! You are amazing!." Duncan complemented me.

"No way, you are Amazing!"

"Wait, does Trent know where entering the contest?" D Said

"Oh crap!,I haven't Texted him back since yesterday!"

I Quickly ran to my phone , to see 10 text's from, No other then Trent.

"Let me read the first one, "What? You always hang out with him! Is he more important than your boyfriend?" And then bunch of "Gwen!, Text me back!, Are you, Cheating on me?" And basically the rest are like that.

"Wow, He knows we are just friends, Right?" Duncan said.  
>"You do not know how many times I've told him, What should I text back?"<p>

"Like, how about-" Trent, You are a geek, get a life –"Duncan Sarcastically said.

"Duncan! I'll just call him, oh and, you, Duncan Matson, Is not, here. Kay?"

"Kay pasty"

"Promise?"

"No."

"Duncan!"

"I was just kidding Gwens!"

"Say it!"

"Say what?"

"Say that you promise you will shut your mouth!"

"I will promise that, I will tickle you!"

"You _know _I hate being tickled"

"Too late!"

All I knew is that I was getting tickled, don't think I wouldn't tickle him back, cause I did .

"O-okay OKAY STOP!" I screamed

"Fine Pasty, And I Promise, I will try to shut my mouth."

"Thank you "

I Dialed (999) 999-9999.

"*Ring*… *Ring*…*Ring*…*Ring*…*Ring*..*Hey this is Trent, im either not my the phone or not here, so leave a message, after the beep. *Beep* Hey Trent, It's Gwen, um, call me back." I hung up and said

"Why didn't he pick up?"

"Maybe he's cheating on you.."

"Duncan, I doubt it."

"Well, It could happen."

"Whatever Duncan, I got to go."

"C-ya Pasty."

"Bye"  
>-<p>

Still Gwen's P.O.V

As I was walking I decided to go to Trent's house to see why he wasn't answering his phone.

"*Knock Knock Knock*"

2 Minutes later.  
>'<em>Where is Trent?' I Thought. <em>I quietly opened his front door. His parent's weren't home, and he doesn't have a job, and when he's with his friends, he answers my calls. So, where could he be? I Quietly walked over to his room to see what he was doing. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard-  
>"Aw, Baby I got to go."<p>

_Was that, was that… Heather? The Queen bee, the girl who spilt soda on me in kindergarten, the one whose bullied me throughout school, and till now. Did she say, B-baby?_

"I Love you My Queen Bee."

_And, was that Trent?_ I peeked through his door and saw Heather and Trent Kiss! I Quickly Cried:

"T-Trent! Are you Cheating on me!"

He quickly pulled away and gasped.

"GWEN! It's not what you think it is!" Trent Said

"So what, who cares what she thinks?" Heather Said

I was so overwhelmed with emotions, I ran. Ran as far away as him as I could. I was running with mascara running down my face. I Ran Until I couldn't run anymore. I called my mom.

"M-mom, I-I w-will b-e home s-soon. "

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I'll tell you when I get home"

"Ok."

I hung up deciding if I should call Duncan or not. I decided to.

"What?"

"D-Duncan?"

"Gwen? What's Wrong? Where are you? Are you hurt? Gwen!" He sounded like he was about to break his phone, he hates it when I cry.

"J-just come to the park." I said quietly.

"Im on my way Gwens."

Duncans P.O.V

"Im on my way Gwens." I said, already on my motorcycle. I was studying, or let me rephrase that, Not caring about homework with Courtney. I just got up, and left. Courtney came outside and started yelling at me to not leave her or she will break up with me. I just shrugged it off, she will be all over me tomorrow .I started to drive off, I could feel Courtney cussing at me . She would get to mad, and go home. Red light, Passed it.

"Why does the park have to be far away?" I said to myself. I finally reached the park and saw her drenched in tears. I put my bike in park, and ran over to her.

"T-Trent was cheating on me, with Heather." Gwen said. I went wide eyed. I was about to punch something. But, I gave Gwen a hug instead. While hugging Gwen, I heard in the in the distance:

"DUNCAN!, DUNCAN, DUNCAN! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH HER!" Courtney shouted. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from the hug.

"No Courtney, Trent just cheated on her on Heather."

"So?"

"So? So? SO? I can't hug my best friend!" Just before I was going to get into another fight with Courtney, Gwen said:

"D-Duncan, Can you take me home now?"

"Yes Gwen, Come on." I took Gwen's hand and gave her a helmet. I didn't need one, well hello I'm a criminal, what criminal wears a helmet? And besides, if anything happens, I wouldn't be able to live.

"Uh, Hello? Why would you take gothy for a ride, and not your girlfriend? Duncan!" Sometimes, I don't know why I'm with Courtney, Oh yeah; she's hot, and doesn't take No for an answer.  
>-<p>

We got to Gwen's house and I went inside with her. Her mom started to freak out. She said stuff like, What happened? Are you ok? Gwen?.

"Trent, cheated on me, with my worst enemy. "

"Oh, honey, im so sorry."

"Can Duncan stay the night? *She turned by me* I-if you want to."

"Yea." I Said

"Well, Ok, Just don't sleep on the same bed." I rolled my eyes, and luckily she didn't see that. Gwen and i walked up to her room. She sat on the bed while I wiped her eyes, and cleaned of her makeup.

"Can I change?" She said. I nodded and turned around.

"Do you need help?" I Said then smirked.

"Purv!"

"Haha"

"Ok, done. Im really tired. Let me get blankets for you to sleep on the floor ok?" I nodded while she left the room.

I looked around her room. Posters of P!ATD, Paramore, Evanescence, Flyleaf. She came back with blankets.

"Here, make your own bed haha" She turned the lights off and went in her bed.

We Talked basically the rest of the night, till she fell asleep. After she fell asleep, I quickly repeated. Until, I woke up at 3 minutes later, Hearing rocks being thrown at the window. I got up and woke up Gwen.

*SLAP*

"Ow!" I screamed in pain.

"Sorry Duncan! Why are you waking me up at midnight?"

"I think Trent's throwing rocks at the window, if I looked out it, he might think we did something, so. You go"

"Got it. *She walked to the window and opened It.*What do you want Trent?"

"You"

"You know what Trent, Go back with your slutty girlfriend, and leave me alone, because we are THROUGH!" She grabbed one of her high healed shoes, and though it out her window and we heard an "OW!" She slammed it and went back in her bed.

"Damn" I said.

"Just go to bed Duncan" She said then chuckled.

"If he comes back, I'll rip his head off."

"Thanks "she said then slowly drifting into a deep sleep. Soon after I did the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan's P.O.V

This was it; it was the night of the talent show. I was wearing my red converse, Choker, White and 'Blood' splattered shirt and just a pair of jeans. Oh and don't forget about my awesome green Mohawk. Gwen wore, a black t-shirt, with a red tie necklace, red skinny jeans, and black flats.

"Is my hair fine?" Gwen asked me. She had jet black hair, with dark red highlights, she just had it straight.

"Gwen, don't worry, you look fine."

"Well, Good" She chuckled.

"Duncan, Gwen. You two are up next." The person leading this.

"Ok, Gwen you good?" I asked. It took her a couple seconds to respond.

"Yea."  
>We walked out after he announced us.<p>

"Hey everyone I'm Duncan and this is Gwen, and we will be singing Bring me to life."

The crowd cheered, then we started.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" Gwen sang beautifully.

The crowd cheered.

"Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb, without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold , until you find it there and lead it back home."

"Wake me up" I sang.

"Wake me up inside" Gwen started singing.

D"I can't Wake up"

G" Wake me up inside"

D"Save me"

"Call my name and save, me, from, the, Dark."

D" Wake me up"

G" Bid my blood to run"

"SAVE ME"

Courtney's P,O,V (They are still singing but Its Courtney's P.O.V)

'_Ugh! She sounds horrible!'_ Courtney Thought.

'_I have to think of a way to embarrass her, OH I got it!'_

Gwen's P.O.V

"Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead"

While Duncan was singing, I saw someone get on stage. Next thing I knew my pants where down. I looked out at the crowd and saw people with their cellphone's out, taking started to form in my eyes.

"Courtney!" I screamed than ran off stage. Duncan stopped playing and saw what Courtney did.

"Courtney! What did you do?" Duncan yelled and then ran after me.

With Gwen

I pulled my pants up right when I got off stage. I started to wipe my tears.

"Whoa-oh Mona Lisa, your guaranteed to run this town-"My stupid phone was ringing.

"What!" I Yelled

"Gwen, where are you?"

"Nowhere, why don't you hang out with your girlfriend, who freaking hates me!" I said then hung up.

"Woah-oh Mona Lisa-"

"Duncan! Stop Calling me!"

"Gwen, I broke up with Courtney! Just tell me where you are!"

"F-fine, meet me at my house.."

"Ok."

( (girl) I said that before door lol )

I approached my home, walk in the door and ran up to my room. My mom wasn't home tonight.

I went in my room and put on jogging pants and everything, had a pony tail in my hair. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes where red. I splashed water on my face and went back in my room.

"Knock, knock" Duncan said outside my window. I opened it and he came inside.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I-I Guess." I said then sighed. Before I knew it, I was being hugged. I hugged back.

"Gwen." He said, I looked up at him and-

**Sorry it's a short chapter,**


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen's P.O.V

I looked up at him and, He KISSED ME! I didn't pull back. Once we broke apart he said;

"Gwen, I really like you."

"I like you to, but I don't want Courtney to freak on me, and how do I not know your using me."

"Why would I ever use you?"

"Your Duncan, Duncan."

"How about you and me go on a date?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"See you then"

I can't believe I was going on a date with Duncan! I wore a black dress. Simple Dress. Black heels, and my hair in a ponytail. I trotted down stairs, and said to my mom;

"Ok mom, im leaving now."

"Aw, sweaty you look beautiful!"

"Thank you Byemom!"

"Bye Darling"

Duncan was outside on his motorcycle. It was also midnight, THANK YOU MOM

"How can I ride a bike with a dress on?" I asked then laughed.

"You don't "He said then smirked.

"Purv!" I exclaimed

"Are you coming? "Duncan asked.

"Yea Duncan "I sat on his bike. "Where are we going?"

"To a garden/beach"

"Duncan, and Gardens?" I chuckled.

"Yes" He smirked.

"Wow, This place is beautiful" I said walking through the garden, holding hands with Duncan.

"Look at the beach."He said pointing at the beach.

I Looked at it.

"Oh wow! That's Beautiful" The moon was shining against the water.

"Gwen, I have to tell you something.."

"What is it?"

"I-I Think I-"

"You what?"

"I think I Love you." Did he say he loved me? I started to cry.

"Gwen, your crying, Do you not feel the same way? I kissed him and said;

"No, I do feel the same way :'), These are my Happy **Pool of Tears. 3"**

**Hey everyone, did you like this story?**


End file.
